Saké e Amor
by Kotori-chan
Summary: Okita tem uma doença mortal. Saitou está consciente do facto e faz ver a Okita o quanto lhe dói...yaoi LEMON. Eu avisei. Ah, mudei detalhes nas cenas "quentes" ^_~


Aviso: Rurouni Kenshin e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Nobuhiro Watsuki

**Aviso****: Rurouni Kenshin e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**Era Tokugawa, Kyoto, Julho de 1864**

Uma brisa fria, vinda do rio, arejava-lhe as mangas largas do quimono verde dos Shinsengumi. A Lua cheia tinha uma tonalidade avermelhada, como se reflectisse a carnificina que ensanguentava as ruas da Cidade. Nunca se sentira tão desgostoso, tão enjoado do Mundo como agora. Porque é que tinha de ser assim? Podia ter sido com qualquer dos outros companheiros, que diferença fazia? Qualquer um.

Não Okita.

Algumas horas antes, durante o assalto ao albergue Ikeda-ya, Okita tivera uma nova crise que parecera enfraquecê-lo mais que o habitual. O sangue jorrara de sua boca com uma violência nunca vista e parecia ter desaparecido das faces e lábios num ápice. Parecera precisar de todos os músculos do corpo só para introduzir ar nos pulmões atormentados. A visão de Okita inconsciente e pálido como um lírio, nunca o abandonaria. Só na morte.

O médico não fora encorajador. Aquele ataque abalara-o e a morte seria iminente mais tarde ou mais cedo. Saitou fechou os olhos. Preferia morrer a perdê-lo.Em que canto do seu coração ficariam o seu olhar, o seu sorriso, a maneira especial que tinha de chamar o seu nome? O sorriso nunca abandonara o seu rosto, mesmo sabendo a sua sorte. Mas era um sorriso diferente dos outros, amargo, quase trágico...ah, se lhe pudesse poupar esse sofrimento...Okita...Um pingo de água caiu. Começara a chover. Saitou afastou-se e regressou.

O quarto estava mergulhado na obscuridade. Todo o seu corpo era uma dor enorme, a cabeça ardia de febre. Parecia que milhares de sabres se espetavam no seu peito. As compressas molhadas que lhe colocavam nas testa ardente pouco o aliviavam.

-Okita-kun?

A _shoji_ abriu-se. O jovem voltou a cabeça no _futon. _A figura alta e esguia de Saitou surgiu na entrada.

-Saitou-san...?

O Capitão aproximou-se. Lentamente, aproximou-se do _futon_ do amigo. Olhou com pesar o rosto pálido,de faces vermelhas. Sob os olhos tinha profundas olheiras. Parecia uma afronta à serena beleza de Okita.

-Estás bem?

Que pergunta idiota. Saitou sabia que ele não estava bem.

-Sim, Não te preocupes, não foi nada.

-Achas que não foi nada? Parecia que ias morrer ali à nossa frente. E não parece que estejas bem-a voz de Saitou era grave.

-Se já sabias, porque perguntaste?-Okita fez um meio sorriso.

Saitou fechou os olhos e não respondeu.

-Então...é verdade? Tu vais...?

-Isso importa-te, Saitou-san?

Esta pergunta fez o coração de Saitou estremecer.

_Tolo! Porque fazes essa pergunta, se eu me sentirei morrer se partires deste Mundo?_

-Descansa agora. Depois já falamos.-sem pensar, Saitou agarrou-lhe na mão, quase a encostando aos lábios. Okita sentiu a mão branca entre as mãos quentes do amigo.

-Saitou-san...

Saitou voltou a si com um estremecimento e, ao ver o que tinha feito, largou a mão quase bruscamente.

-Não devia estar a cansar-te. Dorme. Depois já nos vemos.-Saitou afastou-se em direcção à _shoji, _reprimindo o desejo de se abraçar ao amigo e lamentar a sua dor.

Okita suspirou, deliciando-se na água quente. Após tanto tempo sem se mexer naquele _futon, _aquele banho era o Paraíso. Era extremamente confortável estar dentro da tina, ouvindo a chuva a cair lá fora.

_É verdade que vais morrer?_

_Isso importa-te, Saitou-san?_

Ele não lhe dera resposta. No entanto, o gesto dele...quando lhe agarrara a mão...porque o fizera? Saitou era um mistério para ele. Apenas um gesto de conforto? Ou haveria algo mais naquele toque? Tinha de o saber. Antes de morrer...Um ruído no exterior arrancou-o aos pensamentos. Alguém se movia atrás da _shoji_.

-Souji...?

-Saitou-san?

O Capitão apareceu no aposento. Okita sorriu-lhe timidamente, consciente que Saitou o via sem roupa.

-Está uma noite fria. Penso que vou seguir a tua ideia.-Saitou olhou a tina por um momento e, pondo as espadas num suporte, começou a despir o quimono.

Okita ficou desorientado. Só ali estava aquela tina. Iría fazer o que ele estava a pensar? Saitou já se despira e preparava-se para entrar. Tentando não ser descarado,Okita olhou de soslaio para o físico impressionante e, inevitavelmente, o seu olhar deslizou para o sexo longo e forte abaixo dos pêlos negros da púbis. Corando, desviou o olhar. O outro Capitão entrou e sentou-se na tina. As suas pernas tocaram-se.

-Aaaaaahhhhhhh...-Saitou enconstou-se para trás e fechou os olhos-Um banho quente é sempre bom...principalmente com a companhia adequada.-disse, olhando Okita bem nos olhos.-Agarrou numa garrafa de _saké_ ali perto e, enchendo a _sabazuki_, bebeu, sem desviar os olhos do companheiro.

Os seus olhos percorreram toda a figura do amigo, apreciando o que viu. A pele do pequeno samurai estava rosada devido ao calor da água e os mamilos ameixa erectos. A água cobria-o até à cintura e sob o líquido transparente conseguia discernir o negrume da púbis. Okita não conseguia aguentar aqueles olhos que pareciam atravessá-lo e ler o mais íntimo da sua alma- e do seu corpo.

-Sinto-me lisonejado-disse, com um sorriso malicioso.-Mas creio que em breve vou sair.

-Se eu te deixar.-murmurou Saitou.

-Sim? E o que fazes se eu quiser sair?-o sorriso de Okita alargou-se.

-Experimenta e verás.-Saitou aproximou o rosto do do amigo.

Num ar de desafio, o jovem levantou-se da tina e ficou de pé, sentindo o ar frio bater-lhe na pele. Ao vê-lo assim completamente como viera o mundo, Saitou sentiu-se duro e erecto. O corpo de Okita era suave e curvilíneo, quase sem pêlo.

-Vejo que já estás de espada em riste-Okita olhou o pénis que se erguia acima da água .-Falta saber se consegues atacar...

-Dá-me só um motivo... e verás do que eu sou capaz.

Okita fazia menção de sair da tina quando Saitou, com um salto rápido, o abraçou por trás, tão fortemente que o magoou. Os lábios percorreram o couro cabeludo até à base do pescoço, aproximando-se do ouvido.

-Tu é que quiseste-murmurou Saitou, lambendo a curva da orelha de Okita, provocando um tremor neste. O jovem voltou a cabeça e os seus lábios encontraram-se, as línguas movendo-se num ritmo faminto e louco. As salivas misturavam-se como se de um só se tratasse. As suas pernas tremiam e ajoelharam-se na tina, os membros entrelaçados, os lábios em fogo. As erecções roçaram uma na outra, fazendo os dois corpos sentirem sensações jamais experimentadas. Os lábios separaram-se.

-Okita-kun...-Saitou acariciou-lhe a face. Havia nos seus olhos uma estranha ternura que Okita nunca vira antes.

-Hajime...-semi desfalecido,ofegante, Okita beijou cada um dos mamilos do parceiro, sentindo-os endurecer ao contacto com a sua língua. Saitou soltou um pequeno queixume e passou as mãos pelas costas do rapaz até às nádegas firmes. A sua pele era macia como espuma de sabão, sensual com as gotas de água escorrendo e quente como o Sol de Verão. Sentiu lábios suaves percorrerem o seu ventre e pararem no umbigo. A mão de Okita massajava o sexo duro e forte, os testículos escuros, enquanto a língua rodeava o umbigo. Saitou fechou os olhos, sabendo onde desta vez aqueles lábios cairíam, e da sua boca saiu um gemido alto quando a sua glande foi mordida suavemente, lambida e depois rodeada pela boca de Okita. As suas mãos fecharam-se nos cabelos do jovem, o falo pulsava de excitação na boca quente. O jovem agarrou a garrafa de_ saké_ e, repentinamente, despejou o líquido sobre o membro de Saitou, lambendo de novo.

-S...Souji...

Okita chupava com ardor, sentindo o gosto do _saké_ no falo do parceiro. Agarrara as ancas de Saitou enquanto se alimentava da essência que saía dele. Suavemente, retirou-se. Saitou levantou-o e beijou-o furiosamente nos lábios húmidos, sentindo o seu próprio sabor. Pegando no _saké_, derramou-o sobre o seu corpo, lambendo os pontos onde este caíra, da maneira mais pecaminosa, ouvindo os sussurros e suspiros de Okita. Com uma urgência cega, voltou-o de costas, fazendo-o baixar a cabeça e meter-se de gatas. Afastou as nádegas de Okita, descobrindo o segredo que tanto queria saber. Furiosamente, enterrou o rosto entre elas, lambendo e beijando o pequeno orifício, passando a língua até ao fim da fenda. Okita estremeceu e a sua erecção tornou-se dolorosa. Oh, era tão bom...sentiu Saitou morder a pele suave das suas nádegas. Molhando dois dedos com saliva, introduziu-os cuidadosamente.

-Saitou-saaan...

-Shhhh, está tudo bem. Relaxa.

Saitou juntou mais um dedo aos dois anteriores e, quando viu que já era o suficiente, voltou-o de frente de novo, murmurando ao ouvido do jovem:

-Penso que é altura de a espada entrar em acção.

Afastou as pernas de Okita, fazendo os joelhos tocarem o peito do jovem, aproximou o falo do esfincter e, num impulso, entrou todo nele. O gemido de Okita foi abafado por um beijo, e logo se deixou afundar naquela dor tão doce. O seu próprio pénis roçava o ventre de Saitou, e sentia os testículos deste contra a sua pele. A dor inicial tornou-se um prazer imenso, que alastrava até o seu coração. Crispou as mãos nas costas e nas nádegas do parceiro, enquanto o falo de Saitou insistia em procurá-lo, enterrando-se profundamente, num rítmo intenso e desesperado, como se fosse a última vez das suas vidas, a sua semente jorrando enquanto, num último arranque, os dois atingiam o cume do Paraíso.

Saitou descansou a cabeça no seu peito, ainda ofegante, após beijar o ombro nu de Okita. Podia sentir o suor e o cheiro do _saké_ que emanava do corpo de Okita. Este, num gesto cansado, afagou os cabelos compridos. A respiração tornou-se mais calma e Okita percebeu que adormecera. Agarrado a ele, fechou os olhos e suspirou, extasiado. Quisera saber se a Saitou importaria a sua morte...

Agora, sabia a resposta.

**Nota da autora: Esta foi a minha primeira fanfic de Rurouni Kenshin. Sempre pensei em fazer uma envolvendo o Kenshin, mas já haviam tantas que pensei variar um pouco. Sempre achei o Okita um amor, mas até agora nunca tinha tido a ideia de o usar numa fic. Claro que foi um pouco difícil envolver um personagem aparentemente tão frio como o Saitou nestas "situações" mas a sua constante preocupação com o Okita fez-me ganhar coragem e pensar que talvez não fosse tão frio assim...ah, e se o final foi meio estranho, gomen!**

**O filme **_**Tabu **_**foi para mim melhor ainda que podia ser devido à presença dos Shinsengumi. Coincidência um filme daqueles envolver esta milícia, hem? :p Como o realizador diz, "É impossível compreender os Samurais sem referir a sua homossexualidade" (acho que era assim...) Estou completamente de acordo!**


End file.
